Normal
by KikuCamera
Summary: Kiku Honda is a student at the university he attends. He has a good record, great friends, what could go wrong? Kiku is unsure if how he acts is ' Normal. ' Should he give people hugs like Feliciano? Be more talkative? But when rumors start to spread about Kiku, his friends aren't sure how to act. How will Kiku solve this problem? Human names used. Rating May change.


Normal – Japan/Kiku Honda Fanfiction

The light shone down upon the small frame of the young Japanese boy asleep on his bed. His name is Kiku Honda. He is 19 years of age. His parents had died in a car accident when he was younger. He had black hair down a little ways past his ears. He had short bangs just a little past his eyebrows. As he slept peacefully, the sunlight beckoned him to awaken. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open, revealing brown orbs, which are his magnificent eyes.

Kiku isn't one to express his emotions much. Nor does he enjoy any sort of physical contact. He avoids touching people as much as possible. The most contact he gets is with his siblings, and even then, it is a very little amount. As he sat up in his bed, he smelled the scent of breakfast being made by his eldest brother, Yao Wang. Yao was the ripe age of 22 and Chinese. He has taken care of his brothers and sisters since the accident involving his parents' death. He had black hair like the rest of his siblings, but his was long and always in a ponytail. He is a great cook in the Chinese cuisine and has taken to saying ' Aru' at the end of his speech.

As Kiku opened his bedroom door to go and brush his teeth and hair, he got a tackle hug from Yong-Soo, his youngest brother. Yong-Soo was a Korean boy at the age of 15. He was a very eccentric child. He had black hair, which he always combed back, but let it hang down at the sides of his face. He has a stray bit of hair that always sticks out to the side. He is always cheery and happy. He, unlike Kiku, loves hugs, and gives Kiku one every morning.

Despite Kiku's protests, he got a hug either-way. He pushed Yong-Soo away and scolded him, and as usual, he completely ignored Kiku and skipped towards the smell of food. Kiku made his way to the bathroom and finished his business. He left the bathroom to hear ' The Wok ' being banged upon. Yao did this whenever he had to call his siblings together. Usually for meals.

Kiku's Younger sisters were away with some friends, so it was just him and his brothers… speaking of his brothers… He hasn't seen his brother, Li, yet…

" Good Morning, Kiku-niisan. " Li said from behind Kiku, who was startled only a little.

" Good Morning, Li-kun. " Kiku replied.

Li's full name is Li Xiao Chun. He was born in Hong Kong and was a quiet boy at the age of 16. He has interests in fashion and sometimes complains about Yao's interests in fashion. Seeing it as ' Unfashionable. ' Li made his way to the kitchen as Kiku followed behind. As they entered the kitchen, the smell of delicious food filled the air. Yao always took note of what everyone liked and made different things each day. Today, he had made grilled, salted salmon. Kiku's favorite. Kiku happily sat down at the light brown table that was in the kitchen, though he didn't show it. Yao set each plate down happily.

" Eat up, aru~!" Yao said as he sat down into his seat at the dinner table.

They all ate in peace. Only the sounds of the clinking of forks and Yong-Soo talking constantly… But everyone learned to tune him out. Once they were all finished, they all headed to their rooms to prepare for school. They all attended the same university, seeing as it taught high school and college. Kiku went to his room to put his uniform on.

The uniform consists of a white-button up shirt and a black tie. Then a tan vest with the schools crest on the left shoulder. Lastly, there was the navy colored coat that Kiku always wore. He buttoned it up as usual, grabbed his books, and headed to the front door of his home. He met up with his brothers and began their walk to school.

Kiku walked along silently, reading his book like he usually does on the way to school. He glanced up occasionally to inspect his surroundings. He saw all the people around him acting differently than he himself would act. People giving hugs, high fives… Smiling. Whenever Kiku smiled, people always made a big deal out of it. Saying 'Where's a camera?! ' Even one of his close friends, Heracles, did it… Once. Just once. Kiku wished to appear 'normal.' Like everyone else.

As the group of Asians arrived at school, they went their separate ways. Kiku headed to his usual group of friends. An Italian and a German. The Italian's name was Feliciano Vargas. He was twins with Lovino Vargas, who was currently with his Spaniard friend, Antonio. Feliciano is a carefree person. Always happy and always giving out hugs. He has light-brown hair and is 17. He has a stray curl that sticks out on the left side of his head. He also says ' Ve~ ' often.

The German's name is Ludwig Beilschmidt. He is brothers with a Prussian called Gilbert, who is with his friend Francis at the moment. Ludwig isn't as talkative as others, but talks when he must. He has been friends with Feliciano for many years. He is a tall man at the age of 17, like Feliciano.

As Kiku walked up to his friends, he noticed something different with them today. They seemed farther out of Kiku's reach… Like they were separating. His friend Heracles had told him somebody had been spreading rumors about himself. He has heard some. Some say that he secretly hates Feliciano and Ludwig, but they know that isn't true… Right?

He walked up to his Italian friend and asked what was wrong. The Italian just looked sadly at him and ran away. Kiku would never be able to catch up to him. The German looked at Kiku, unsure of what to think, he followed the Italian, leaving the Japanese boy dumbstruck.

Had he done something? Did the rumors get worse? He didn't know, but he was going to fix this… His best friends wouldn't believe those rumors, right? As quickly as he could, he made his way to his first class after exchanging his shoes at the shoe locker, only to find that tacks were put into his shoes. Thankfully, he found them before he put the shoes on. He dashed through the halls, getting different looks from different people. Some were his even his friends.

As he got to his class, he quickly opened the door and headed directly for Feliciano and Ludwig, who avoided eye contact with him.

" What has happened? Why are you avoiding me? " Kiku had gotten straight to the point.

" …. Why? " Was all Feliciano said before he burst out of the classroom.

" Ve vere told dat you… You hated us. You hated everyone. " Ludwig stared at Kiku, praying it wasn't true in his mind.

" Of course I do not! Who told you this?! I treasure all of my friends!" Kiku said, outraged, but his face was always unchanging…

" … I have to go. " Was all Ludwig said, before he left the classroom. Leaving Kiku standing there, in a pit of rage and loneliness.

Kiku, despite his perfect attendance, decided to skip school that day. He needed to think. He left the school claiming he didn't feel well. He wandered for many hours. Getting odd looks every now and again, since people assumed he was ditching due to him still having his uniform on. He wandered and wandered, until he came to a large, open field full of wild flowers that lead to a hill with a large Sakura tree atop it. He slowly walked towards it and slumped down against the tree.

" Who would do such a thing?" was ringing throughout Kiku's head. He averted his gaze from the ground to the sky, wondering if perhaps he acted ' normal ' like everyone else… Perhaps this harassment would stop? Would his friends believe that he was truly their friend? Perhaps… Kiku needed to change.


End file.
